Motor vehicle crashes is the major cause of death and disability among adolescents. Sixteen-year-old drivers are 20 times more likely to have a serious crash as older drivers, due mainly to driving inexperience and risk taking. Some states have adopted Graduated Licensing Systems, which restrict young drivers modestly and provide parents with policy support for limiting the driving of their adolescent children. the purposes of this study are to (1) examine the association between parental actions to monitor and control the driving behavior of their teenage children and driving behavior and motor vehicle crashes; and (2) test the efficacy of an educational intervention designed to facilitate the negotiation between parents and their children of a contract for safe driving that is consistent with the provisions of the states graduated licensing system. A sample of teenagers applying for their learner's permit and their parents (n=1600 pairs) will be recruited to participate in the study and randomized to usual care or the special treatment condition. Study outcomes includes they type and amount of driving, traffic citations and crashes.